Again I Go Unnoticed
by NotesandPhotographs
Summary: Their marriage had fallen apart. There was nothing else left for her to do but leave. But she never thought that he would want her back. SessKag. Complete.
1. Again I Go Unnoticed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the lyrics to the songs in which I have titled my Chapters. These things belong solely to their creators, and I do not profit in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

I looked around the room for what seemed like the thirtieth time. The television babbled incessantly in the background. You aren't here. I wish you were.

I know where you are. You're not with me. You are far, far away; in another world practically.

I feel bad. I know that the only reason you've stayed so long is obligation. But I do love you. I say it every day, and I mean it.

When you say it back, it sounds hollow. I wish it didn't.

I remember a time when it wasn't like that. I remember when, in school boy-ish innocence, you told me that you loved me more than as a friend. I smiled a smile that I had always reserved for you.

But now, all we do is go through the routine of life. Wake up, shower, eat, work, come home, turn on the television, eat again, and go to bed, kissing me good night.

It's always the same.

The TV shuts off, and you stand up, the faraway look in your eyes still there. You come to me in the kitchen, and look at me, holding my cup of cold tea at the kitchen table in the dark.

Your eyebrows knit together in confusion. I have never done this before. Not wanting to question my actions, you lean forward and press your lips to mine.

There is no passion in it.

"Good night, Kagome." You whisper and leave the room. I sigh and close my eyes.

I never knew how much it could hurt. But then again I did, I just chose to ignore the tiny voice in my mind.

"He doesn't love you. Maybe he never did." It says, taunting me in the early hours of the morning when I cannot sleep.

In the beginning, I told myself all these lies; excuses for your behavior. He's tired I'd tell myself aloud, desperately trying to believe what I was telling myself. He's just not in the mood. He's had a tough day.

Day after day, I would tell myself stories of how you would think about me during the day, and when you came home, you continued to think about me. You ignored me because you thought I was upset with you. You were always concerned about me, always waiting for me to make the first move.

I didn't believe it either.

A few tears fall down my face.

Only earlier today did I realize that our marriage is over. There is no one to repair the damage done by my lies and your neglect. I can't believe that it took me that long to apprehend it.

And that's why I am sitting in the dark of our nice apartment as you are asleep in the bedroom.

I stand up, moving across the floor to the sink where I dump my tea. I place my hands on the edge of the sink, seeing nothing but endless black in the window ahead of me.

There's only so much that a woman can take, telling herself that tomorrow will be better. Tomorrow you will be better. Tomorrow we will be better. Tomorrow night I wont have thoughts of how I couldn't bear it if I lost you.

Tomorrow seemed worth the wait to see you smile again.

And yesterday, I did see it.

The two of you were enjoying a lunch for two at a café. I bet you thought you were so sly, Sesshomaru. I bet you thought I would never know.

But I did.

I watched for a moment through the window, wondering how long it had been going on. I was angry; I was hurt. But I as I looked on, and I saw you smile, I knew that you were happy.

So I walked away. Again, I went unnoticed.

I'm not sure if you noticed it or not, but when you got home, I wasn't there. I was in my own little world. I didn't make conversation with you. I didn't try to make you love me. I didn't try to make you like me.

I gave up when I saw you with her.

I go to our room and lay down on my side of the bed. I place my palms together, and then slide my hands underneath my head. I no longer cried. I just lay there, my eyes open, staring at the wall.

You roll over in your sleep, and wrap one arm around me. You lay your head on top of mine in such a way, that I know that you aren't asleep. I sigh.

"I know about her." I whisper in a low voice. As I feel your body tense against mine, I know that you heard what I said.

"I saw you." I continued. You take a deep breath.

I open my mouth, to say the last thing to complete this conversation.

"I'll be gone by tomorrow evening." I close my eyes and inhale, hoping that it will ward of the tears I know are threatening to fall.

You lean in close, trying to mold your body to mine. You kiss me on my neck, silently begging for forgiveness.

Silence fills the room.

* * *

I look around the room for what seems like the first time. The place seems empty without all my things. 

Pictures are taken down from the walls of family gatherings, special moments of our youth and present day.

If I was in part of one, I took it. You didn't need a reminder of me in the home. I'm sure you wouldn't want too.

Around my feet are three suitcases. I think its amazing that I can put ten years of life into them. It seems like such a small amount.

I go into the kitchen, and place a note that I had prepared earlier, next to the napkin holder. I can only hope that you will read my words and find relief.

You are finally rid of me.

There is a knock on the door and I slowly turn and walk toward it. Opening it, I welcome in my friend, who helps me take my stuff down to my car. With the last of it gone, I look around, giving my 'home' one last glance.

I sigh as silence rings in my ears. I walk into the living room and turn on the television.

As it chatters relentlessly, I walk out the door. With a click of the lock, I pull my key out and leave it underneath the doormat for you to find.

* * *

A/N: first kinda sorta SessKag story…go easy on me. Inspired by the song "Again I Go Unnoticed" by Dashboard Confessional 

RandR

Emily


	2. It's Time to Move On

Slowly but surely, I unpack my small amounts of clothing, toiletries, and knick knacks in the tiny room in a good sized apartment that I will be sharing with a woman who is perhaps 10 years my junior, young and alive, living the best years of her life to the fullest.

I am sadly past that point in my life. Maybe then, being alone wouldn't be so scary. Maybe then, getting back to the life I had had when I was in college would be easier. Too bad time is such a fleeting thing, going past us fast and unheard, until we one day wake up and realize it's too late to do anything about our miserable existence.

I place the last thing I brought from my old home on a shelf. It is the little plastic figurine that was placed on top of out cake at our wedding. I fight the urge to leave it somewhere where I never will see it again and turn from it leaving it to stare at something else.

The door creaked open and in walked my new roommate. Her name was Sango. She was alive and young, rich too. She came from a wealthy family, but was renting this apartment out so that she could have a 'charitable deed'. So in other words, until I got back on my feet, I was staying here for free and then when I did get a job and some money, I'd only pay minimal rent, provided I did my share of chores (meaning all of them) and helped out.

But I didn't mind. I was used to cooking and cleaning. After all, that is what housewives do. They cook, they clean, and they take care of the children. However, we never had children. Shortly after our wedding, I had a…an accident, and it would be short of a miracle if I ever conceived.

And I suppose that's where the threads began to fall apart, unraveling before my very eyes.

It's quite sad really; we were doomed from the very start.

"Hey Kagome." Sango breaks my train of thought. "How'd moving in go?" I can tell that it is a strained attempt to start conversation. She doesn't care about me. I'm just some old chick who lives with her.

But I will be polite. I will not snap at her. I will do my best to be a tolerable roommate.

I smile at her, something which I haven't done in a few days, and I can see by the look on her face that she can tell it is forced. "It went fine. Everything is all unpacked."

"That's good. So I figured we'd call out for some Chinese food, and then tomorrow, we could go grocery shopping, you know get some stuff for some home cooked meals. Anything you need, that I don't have here, just let me know and we'll pick it up." She has the tiny look of pity in her eyes. I sigh and head back to my room.

"Thanks, I'll let you know. And I think I'm going to pass on the Chinese food. I really just feel like going to sleep."

* * *

I wake up the next morning, my mouth dry, like someone had placed cotton in it over night.

That usually happens when I cry myself to sleep.

I know I shouldn't keep thinking about him, but regardless of all of his faults, I still love Sesshomaru. And all I ever wanted was to see him happy. And although I missed him greatly, I knew that he was happier without me.

I shake all thoughts of my former husband from my mind, getting out of bed, and going into the kitchen, examining what my dear roommate had in her fridge. After all, I should make something for breakfast.

However, I suppose I underestimated Sango. Her fridge is pretty much bare except for some eggs, milk, and bread; the staples of all household meals.

Fortunately, I could work with this, for now anyways. French toast has always been one of my favorites.

Sango comes out of her room as I begin to place the first piece down onto a plate. I smile a little at her, and wave my hand, telling her to sit down.

She is wide-eyed as I place down a small stack of the delectable breakfast food in front of her.

"Go ahead eat. I couldn't find any syrup or butter; so unfortunately, it's going to be dry for the moment. We will have to make sure that we pick some up when we go to the supermarket." I suppose I am feeling a little more sociable now than last night.

Stunned she nods, grabbing a fork and a knife and eats, as I make a few slices for myself. Sitting down, we eat in companionable silence.

I throw the dishes in the sink and begin to wash them.

"You should take a shower and get dressed. I'll finish up in here."

"Thank you, Kagome. That was perhaps the first home-cooked meal I've had since I moved out of my parent's house." I chuckle as she leaves.

After washing and drying the dishes, I go back into my room and look at my closet, full of clothes. Picking up a rather old outfit, I lay it out on the bed, and proceed to get dressed.

There was shopping to do, after all.

* * *

A/N: Something I typed up while waiting for my laundry to finish(I'm still waiting). I'm sorry if I kinda make Sango out to be a snob, but trust me, she won't always be seen that way.

Well as always, let me know what you think.

Emily  
Notes-and-Photographs


	3. Much More Than My Last Mistake

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry." I whisper, my breath gone from seeing you in such a humbling position. Who would have thought that _you_ the _great_ Sesshomaru would be grocery shopping.

I suppose you have to eat, just like every other being.

You nod, dismissing me, your arrogant attitude at its best. I am beneath you, not worthy of your words.

Not that I want to hear them. They would only make me regress. It would eliminate all the progress I had made. Regardless, it's not much, but it will only increase from here.

I steer my cart around you, and begin to walk down the rest of the aisle, Sango following behind me like a baby duck.

When we reached a far enough distance away, four aisles over, to be precise, she spoke up.

"Who was that? You obviously recognized him from the look in your eyes." I sigh. I suppose I have to tell her sometime.

"That's my soon-to-be ex-husband." I state calmly, not leading on to the fact that a huge wave of despair had struck the fortress around my heart with those words. And I knew that although it would take a while, such feelings like that would slowly erode the carefully built walls, weakening it, until it would one day crack and fall.

Needless to say, it will not be a pretty sight.

"Oh," She responded, surprised.

"I didn't think he would be here, or I would have chosen a different store." Sighing again, I walk to the end of the frozen food aisle. Turning back around, I head to the other end of the store where I enter one of the long lines to check out.

"So why're you divorcing him? I mean, he seems like a God amongst men."

"Sesshomaru is…difficult if not impossible in some situations. There were certain events that lead to the end of my marriage, perhaps it was my own fault, in some areas. But I suppose the final straw was seeing him with another woman."

"He was sleeping around?" She exclaimed, slightly puzzled. I shrugged and moved up in line.

"I don't know, and probably never will. I…I saw him eating lunch with another woman. He looked…happy. And it was my moment of clarity. I mean, _he_ had a smile on his face. He hadn't smiled for me in ages. He wasn't unhappy with his life, with his job, or just being his moody self; he was unhappy with me." I began to unload our items onto the conveyor belt, one by one, the tumbled and rolled down the moving platform, and into the cashiers hands, where they would scan it, and send it down another smaller conveyor belt, until it was bagged.

In some respects, I feel like a can on peas, tumbling, rolling down the ramp, slowly and steadily falling down a hill of despair, until I reach the bottom, where I am picked up, and taken far away from such memories of woe and heartache.

I suppose that is the only thing comforting me at the moment; that there is a rather good chance that I will eventually get over this and move on with my life.

And I wish more than anything that I will get to that point. All this moping around and numbness, surrounded by sadness, is growing tiresome very quickly.

As Sango drove us home, I leaned against the window, my face pressed up against the glass. I stared out the windshield as the road swiftly moved out of my field of vision, only to be replaced with more never ending black, with yellow stripes, dividing what could be one, into two.

Sango attempted to make conversation,and I appreciate the effort. Although I did not feel like talking at the moment, it is nice to know that someone is there, even though I haven't known her for that long.

I unpacked the groceries and set about cooking tonight's dinner. As I began cooking, I snuck glances over at Sango, who was sitting on the couch reading a book. With a slight smile, I turned my attention back to the food.

This life is only as bad as we make it. I might as well try and make the best of a melancholy situation.

* * *

A/N: I know, I said I would update soon, but well, about a month….isn't really…soon. I apologize. I've been distracted and busy.And it didn't help that every good idea I had for this story evaporated. So that's the reason for the short chapter.

And I am aware that this is kinda a sucky chapter. I apologize for that too.

So you can all thank Snow Patrol's _Make This Go on Forever_ because it gave me an idea of how to move on with this story. It's an awesome song/band and I recommend it to any and all who will listen.

Okay enough babbling. Please review, even though I don't deserve your time or energy.

Next update won't be for as long, if not longer, than this one took. But I promise that the chapter will be longer.

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	4. What'll I Do When I Don't Have You?

"We're sorry, but we don't think that you have the qualities that we're looking for." The man' eyes were as cold as stone, making me shiver.

"Thank you for your time." I say politely, my own face set into a false happy smile. I stand up, shake his hand and gather my belongings.

As soon as I step outside the building, I sigh and slump against the wall. I had been going on interviews all day. I was desperate for a job, any job. I needed some money. But there seemed to be nowhere that wanted me. I stand up and begin to walk home, knowing that I'll never get home in time to start dinner. I might as well just pick up some take out. It would definitely be easier.

The walk is long, but it gives me time to myself; time I am always in need of these days.

I really needed a job. But because of my former lifestyle, I had no qualifications. Sesshomaru wanted me to stay home. He would not have the world under the impression that he couldn't provide for his family. So, I readily agreed, knowing that it would please him. I wanted to please him.

He would smile, and I would smile, knowing that my future was secure. But it wasn't and now I was suffering. I should have fought for myself. I wanted to work. It was in my blood to work. I didn't want to end up like my mother. My mother didn't even have a college degree, and my father had died. Our family had to survive somehow, so she worked hard and long at two or three jobs, depending upon the season.

No, I didn't end up like her. I ended up more pathetic. I ended up with a divorce, and a college degree that would do me no good. I was stranded and alone. I was penniless and unable to find work.

And I didn't even have a family to support; just myself. I guess it's almost a good thing that I can't have children. I have a hard enough time taking care of myself.

I slowly climb the stairs, heading up to the top floor where my apartment is located. As I make my way onto the floor, heading down the hallway and into the doorway, I overheard a woman in a business suit complaining to her friend.

"I'm desperate at this point. This is the third nanny I've had to fire. I mean, I'm not asking for much. Just for the place to be clean and to make sure my son gets home alright and does his homework. He's too young to be left alone. But I mean, everyone I've tried has either attempted to rob me, drinks or gets high on the job, or smacks my child. Oh what I wouldn't do for a good person. So now, I have to cancel all my meetings in the afternoon until I can find someone new. It's so frustrating. And not to mention, my boss is pissed."

"Mmhmm, honey, I know what your talking about. Boy, am I glad that my little Emi can stay home by herself now. It solves a lot of issues for me. And not to mention, my boss and I haven't butted heads in years. Now the only time that I ever have to worry is when she gets sick. Unfortunately, I can't recommend anyone. The last person I had decided it would be nice to skip town with her boyfriend for three weeks without telling me or giving me enough notice to find a replacement."

It was almost as if the opportunity was dropped in my lap. I lowered my hand from the lock, the keys jingling on the way down.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but overhear. You need a nanny?"

The woman in the business suit raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, why, you know someone?"

"I need a job. I'm desperate. I don't have any credentials or anything, but I can cook and clean, and as I said before, I'll do anything." The woman's eyes widened. I don't think she ever imagined that someone in this building would need a job, or lower herself to taking care of a child, if she did need one.

"I don't know. You said you had no experience?"

"I used to take care of my baby brother, when my mother was working. I just don't have any recommendations or anything." I said my voice rushed. I really needed this job. It was perhaps my only hope for today.

The woman in front of me sighed, her red hair slightly bobbing. "Alright, I'll give you a chance. I have to leave for work at seven, so I'll leave the key under the mat. Go in sometime before three, and clean up the place. Then be there to let my son in at three thirty. Make sure he does his homework, and make him a snack. I should be home by six. If you do a good job, we'll discuss pay. Is this alright?"

"Oh it's perfect. Thank you so much." I smiled a real smile for the first time that day. "You won't be sorry." The woman smiled a little.

"Well, if you solve my problems, then I'll be very grateful." We shook hands.

"By the way, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Even I am surprised at the use of my maiden name.

"Amaya Uzematsu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I say and walk to my door opening it up with a soft click.

I guess things wouldn't be so bad after all. I just hope that I can take care of the poor child. I think he may have it worse than I do.

A/N: Lo Siento, my readers. I know it has been a LONG time since I updated. I had to work my butt off for school. I'm so sorry. But it ended on Wednesday, so I'm all in the clear. So I have a lot of free time right now, and hopefully, my boss won't give me so many hours, I won't be able to think about this story.

I know many of my reviewers as of late have been urging me to update, and I have told them to give me a few days to relax then I'll try and get something. But inspiration struck, and this is what I have. I'm not sure if I like it that much, but it gets the story moving again.

There are two of my reviewers who I would like to thank. Shadowwaltz: Thank you for sharing that little treasure with me, and for the kind and supportive review. I wish all my reviewers were like you.

My-Soul-Your-Puppet: Thank you for that…interesting review begging for a happy ending. Now that you know the answer, I hope that you have something more to say to me in another review, not that you have to review if you don't want to. Thanks for being so understanding about how long it took me to update. I know, I said I needed to "de-stress" first, but well, one never knows when an idea will hit them. Thanks again.

Ok I think that's it. I know, you're all waiting for Sesshomaru to come back into the picture. Maybe he'll make an appearance, for a little bit, next chapter, but it won't be trying to win her back.

Kagome needs to go through a little bit more change in her personality and her attitude before I have that happen. In other words, I have to get her back to where she was when she and Sesshomaru married, before all the bad stuff happened to her.

Thank you all for reading this whole thing if you have. If not, well then, I don't blame you. I've rambled too long already.

Review if you want.

Emily


	5. I Always Cry at Endings

I'm not sure what to say about my first day working for Ms. Uzematsu. What I do remember of that horrible day, I will say, was not what I was expecting. The place was pretty much trashed when I got there. It wasn't a wonder why she would fire the last nanny.

I quickly set about cleaning the place up. Dusting and vacuuming, picking up and polishing, sweeping and mopping, I worked like a mad woman to make the place shine. I was thoroughly pleased with the job I did.

I glanced at the clock, noticing that I had plenty of time to relax before her son came home from school. After a bit of searching, I found a kettle. Filling it with water I placed it on the stove and turned on the heat. While it began to heat up, I looked through the pantry to find some tea to drink.

When the kettle whistled, signaling that it was time to turn the heat off, I jumped, not expecting the noise. The place had been utterly quiet as I had worked. Searching through the cupboards, I found a cup and made myself some tea.

I sighed, sitting down at the small table in the kitchen, my shoulders slumped and my head bowed. It had been almost a month since I had moved out and I hadn't seen or heard from Sesshomaru at all, excluding that little run in at the supermarket.

Somewhere, I had been holding out, hope against hope, that he would chase after me. I don't know why I thought it might happen. He never did what I wanted. He wouldn't lower himself to chase after a woman, especially one that he didn't want.

Taking a sip of my tea, I heard the door click open, and then slam shut.

"Momma! I'm home!" a boyish voice called out. I stood up, wondering why he would think his mother would be home. Didn't she tell him that I would be here? Placing the cup on the table, I slid the chair back and stood up. The child came running into the kitchen, a bright smile on his face; that was, until he saw me.

"You're not Momma." He muttered, eyes wide, frown drawn.

"No, I'm not. I'm Kagome." I responded in what I hoped was a kind voice.

"You're the new nanny?" He questioned.

"I hope so." His eyes scanned my figure.

"Geez, Momma must have been desperate."

"Excuse me?" I all but screeched.

"Well…you're so much…older than my last few nannies. I wouldn't be surprised if she picked you up off the street; it looks like you got your clothes out of a garbage can." His voice stretched up into that squeaky cheery octave.

"What did you say?" My voice dropped venomously low. He completely ignored my reaction and kept talking.

"Nope, you won't last long at all." His smile returned at that thought. Moving past me, he walked up to the counter. Placing his arms on top of the surface, he hoisted himself up on top of the counter top, only to reach up to the cupboard doors. Flinging them open, he picked up a few of the plates, and threw them over his shoulder. They flew to the floor with an ear shattering crash as ceramic exploded across the room. For a moment, I could do nothing but stare as he continued to decimate his mother's dishes.

Running forward, as my amazement stopped, I tried to stop the little brat. I grabbed his arm as he attempted to throw a wine glass at me. Halting his progress for the moment, I grabbed the glass from his tiny hand and placed it on the counter next to him. Grabbing his torso, I attempted to lift him off the counter, but only half succeeding.

As I lifted him in the air, he struck out against me, smacking me right in the face. Screaming out more in surprise than in pain, I pulled my hands to my face instinctively. Unfortunately, that sent the little boy tumbling to the ground; but not before he kicked the wine glass I had taken away from him onto the floor with a crash that seemed to echo in the silence that followed it. The little boy lay completely still on the floor, his hands supporting his weight from the fall. I hate to admit it, but I was scared to make a move toward him, fearing not tears and screaming, but the fact that there wouldn't be any. Can a kid die from a fall like that? I had no clue what to do, so I stood there stupidly, one hand on my cheek, the other on lips, as though to stifle any sound.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like this but eventually it was me who broke the standoff. Falling to my knees, which I know was probably not the smartest idea, with all the broken glass on the floor, I placed my hand on his back. He began to shake, before curling up in a ball and began sobbing.

"No, no, don't cry. Shh, honey, really don't cry." I began muttering incessantly, desperate to try to get him to stop. Rubbing soothing circles over his back, I began to do what I did when my brother started to cry when he was little. I told him a story.

When I was younger, my grandfather had told me all these tales of old, about demons and mikos and monks and curses with a daring adventure in which the good guys always won. It was his way of connecting with me. I loved sitting on the shrine steps, listening to the sound of his voice as he began some tale or other about heroes and villains.

So here I sat now, on the messy and dangerous floor of the Uzematsu apartment and told Amaya Uzematsu's son a story about the hanyou Inuyasha and the great miko Kikyo. The tale of star crossed lovers, older than Romeo and Juliet themselves. If only times were what they are now, and society was more socially accepting of people, I believe in my heart that both Kikyo and Inuyasha would have found a way to make it. Too bad it's just a story.

By the time I finished telling about how Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to the Goshinboku tree, because of what the newly formed hanyou Naraku did, the boy was looking at me with dry eyes, as entranced with the story as I was when my grandfather had told it to me, many years ago. After a moment of silence I spoke.

"So what's your name kid? And do you mind telling me why you went throwing dishes about the place?"

"I'm Shippo." He mumbled, ignoring the other question.

"Well, if you won't answer my question, we might as well start cleaning this up." He stood and began to walk off down the hall. "Where do you think you're going?" I called after him. He turned to face me.

"My room?"

"Get back here Shippo. You made this mess. I'm not sure what your mom or your last nanny did, but you're going to clean this up before your mother gets home. And then you will explain to her why so many of her what look to be expensive dishes are gone." Instantly, his demeanor changed back to that uncooperative.

"You can't order me around you-you-you _stupid head_!" My eyes narrowed.

"You will get back here and clean this up or so help me god, I will make sure that you get a worse punishment from your mother." He glared at me and pouted, but slowly stomped back to the room and grabbed the broom.

As he began sweeping, I watched over him like a hawk. The tension in the air was thick. As he finished up, I said something.

"Well Shippo, I just wanted to let you know, that I'm going to be around here for quite a while. Now, no matter how many times you try and get me fired or get me to quit, I won't. I'll fight back, just like I did today. Now when your mother comes you will tell her what you did and why you did it. Then you will finish up here, and go and do your homework. Now I suggest you get a better attitude towards me, because I'm not going anywhere, so we can either make our time together enjoyable or not; it's all up to you." At that moment, the front door opened and in came Ms. Uzematsu.

* * *

Both Ms. Uzematsu and I sat at the kitchen table in awkward silence. A cup of tea, that I had prepared, sat in front of both of us. Staring at my cup I waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry." She started. Well, here's the part where I lose my job. "I don't know what got into him" My head snapped up and my eyes focused on her. She wasn't firing me?

"Um, I-" I stopped and cleared my throat. "I think I know what the problem is." My gaze fell to the cup again.

"And that is?"

"I think, he just misses you; wants to spend time with you. You're his mother. You should've expected it. I know it's not my place to say, but you can't just stick him with some half assed nanny and expect everything to work out. A nanny isn't the same thing as a real mother, and I know from experience what it feels like to grow up without a parent around. And look how I turned out. You probably don't want that for Shippo." I could feel her gaze bearing down upon me.

"So you're saying that I should spend more time with my son, because nannies just won't cut it? You do realize, that you are basically saying that your position is useless. I should just fire you if that's the way you feel."

"If that's what it takes for you to realize that Shippo is your son, and not just some pet you can feed and then it disappears."

"You don't know me or my son. How dare you presume that I treat him like something that I can just put away when I'm done! I'm a lawyer for Christ's sake; a prominent one at that. It's a lot of work. And it requires me to be away from home at the office for long periods of time. So Shippo doesn't get to spend time with me. I'm working hard so that he can have a better future. He can make friends. He can go play with them. He can connect with the nanny. He'll turn out just fine." We sat in silence for another awkward moment before I spoke up, my eyes still on my tea cup.

"What kind of law?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"My firm mainly deals with pretty much all types of law. The lawyers there are trained and well versed in many types of law. We'll take pretty much any case. You're not in any trouble that you would need a lawyer Ms. Higurashi, are you?" I looked up, facing her once again. I had to get this out before I would lose my resolve. It was time for me to take the first step. Instead of waiting for Sesshomaru to finally realize what needed to happen next, I had to be the responsible one and do it for the both of us.

"Do you handle divorce?" I asked, a tear running down my face for the closing of a chapter of my life that I'm not so sure I wanted to end.

* * *

A/N: Well I updated! Yay! Thank you all so much for your reviews. And now the story progresses! I'm actually very proud of this chapter, for some odd reason. I had a lot of issues planning/writing it. There were so many ideas of what I could do for this chapter, this, though, seemed like the best one. I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize for making Shippo seem like a brat. He just wants his mommy, that's all. The next time you see him (if we see him again at all) he won't be quite a pain in the butt. Well feel free to leave me a review.

Emily  
Notes-and-Photographs


	6. I'm tired of Fighting for a Lost Cause

"Are you sure that you don't want to go out with us?" Sango calls from the other room. Her head is poking out from the door frame as she hastily tries to fasten an earring through the lobe of her ear. I smile at the sweet gesture.

"No thanks, Sango."

"C'mon Kagome; you filed for divorce today. You need to celebrate. You know, go out, get drunk, and sleep with some random guy. You're no longer tied down!" I sigh and walk towards her.

"It's nice of you to invite me, but I'll only feel like a third wheel between you and Miroku. And I am planning to celebrate; and it involves my two favorite men in the world: Ben and Jerry." I smile at the thought of what I have planned for the evening. Sitting down with some ice cream and watching old sappy movies or re-runs on the television. "Besides," I continue, "I don't think there's a guy out there who would want to sleep with me." Sango groans at my lack of self esteem.

"Stop degrading yourself like that. There are plenty of men out there who would love to get there hands on you." I raise my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Name one." I remark and turn around, going to the kitchen.

"Well, you didn't forget about Kouga, did you?" I groaned.

"He's delusional, he doesn't count." Sango laughed. Kouga was Sango's boss. She had invited him over here for dinner, after they had stayed late at work, working on a project together. Apparently, she was the only one lucky enough to snag this project, and it was very important to her career. She was very lucky that Kouga picked her to help. She could soon get a promotion. At least that's what she told me.

Anyway, when they arrived at the door, I was just finishing dinner. When Kouga laid eyes on me, he told me later, he "had to have me". I put up with the whole dinner with a polite smile on my face, but I knew that my eyes glared contempt while Kouga talked, oblivious to the fact that he was annoying me. Here I was, forced to listen to this man's many accomplishments in life, which really weren't interesting, and how much he could bench press.

I'm pretty sure he expected me to swoon, or say "Oh Kouga, you're so manly" or just jump him, but as the dinner ended, I led him to the door and shut it in his face, before he had the chance to ask me out.

Ever since, he's been bothering Sango at work, asking about "his woman". I'm pretty sure the man is crazy and should be checked into the nearest psychiatric facility in the area, but that's just that my opinion.

There came a knock on the door, and Sango rushed forward to get it, throwing it open with excitement. In the doorway was Miroku, her boyfriend. Giving him a kiss on the lips, she grabbed her purse, and headed out the door.

"Bye, 'Gome. I'll be back late!" she called over her shoulder as she shut the door. I sighed and moved to the freezer, taking out a pint of my favorite ice cream and walked over to the couch, turning on the TV, and began to watch.

I was well engrossed in my sappy movie by the time I heard a knock on the door. Jumping in surprise, I began walking to the door, ice cream and spoon in hand. Who would bother me at this hour? Sango had keys, so she wouldn't need to knock. My brows scrunched up in confusion. I reached the door and, after undoing the lock, opened the door.

As I saw who it was, my eyes widened in surprise, my mouth dropped open, and I dropped my ice cream and spoon. They landed with a clatter on the floor. I continued to stare.

There, in my doorstep, stood Sesshomaru. I furiously blinked my eyes, thinking I was imagining things. But I wasn't. When I got my bearings back, I blushed. Here I was standing in nothing but some gray sweatpants and a white tank top, gaping like a fish.

Slowly, I opened the door wider, and after a deep breath, said, "Would you like to come in Sesshomaru?"

* * *

We sat at the table in awkward silence. It seemed neither of us was willing to discuss the issue we knew we needed to talk about. With a sigh, I moved my head to rest on the palm of my hand; my elbow bent and propped up on the table. I decided that I might as well break the silence.

"Is there something you wanted Sesshomaru?" My voice was loud and clear but was almost lost in the background noise of the TV movie, still playing as I hadn't gotten a chance to turn it off yet. He didn't answer.

"_Darlene! Please don't go!"_ The man in the movie called out. _"I love you!"_

"_No you don't, you're just saying that. In a few months you won't love me. And then I'll be back to square one, desperate, alone, and heartbroken."_

"_I do love you! What can I do to make you believe me?"_

"_There's nothing you can do, Chris. Sometimes things just don't work out."_

"_Please Darlene! Please, just…give me another chance; one date. And if it doesn't work out, then we'll take it as a sign that we were never meant to be, and we'll call it quits. I promise"_

"_Fine, Chris." _I sigh again.

"Look, this isn't getting any less awkward. You want to talk about the divorce? Then fine let's talk."

"Explain yourself woman." His deep baritone voice caused me to shiver as he threw the court documents served to him this morning on the table.

"Explain what, Sesshomaru? It's all pretty clear, if you ask me." His eyes narrowed dangerously at me. I met his glare with one of my own. "In all honesty, I thought you'd be happy about this. You'd be able to go off with your little girlfriend, and I could go on with my life."

"We will not be getting a divorce." I sighed. This man was impossible.

"Look, we tried marriage, and when we hit a few bumps, we couldn't repair it. This is the next step. I promise both you and I will be happier when this whole thing is over." Would I?

"You will not damage this Sesshomaru's reputation." He growled out at me. My eyes widened.

"Oh so this is about your 'precious' reputation, is it? Well guess what Sesshomaru? I don't give a damn about your perfect image. Now, I'm not in the mood for this kind of bullshit, so if there isn't anything else you wanted to discuss, I suggest you don't let the door hit you on the way out." He slammed his fist down on the table. I jumped back in surprise, but held my ground, albeit a bit wary. It wasn't often he lost his control, but when he did, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Damn it woman! I have allowed this to go on long enough. I let you move out, I let you have your time to find yourself, but now it's time for you to suck it up and come home. Things aren't going to work themselves out. Now, it's time for you to pack up your possessions and go back to where you belong." His voice was threateningly low.

"You didn't allow anything. You don't control me. I wanted to leave, so I did. Nothing you said would have changed it. But you're right. Things aren't going to work themselves out. Don't you see, we tried, but it didn't work! We just can't communicate. Both of us are responsible for this mess we call a marriage and how it has crashed and burned, and quite frankly, I'm going to be the adult, and clean it all up. This is the best solution; both you and I know it. Now grow up, and accept it."

"You should learn your place, wench." He spat. "You have no say in this matter. Now, you can leave of your own accord, or I can carry you out." I reached out and slapped him.

"This is my home and I'll be damned if I allow you to degrade me like you always have. I'm not going with you. Leave. Now. I have no qualms about calling the police, so I suggest you start moving. We wouldn't want to damage your fucking perfect reputation now would we?" He stood up, his eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at me, and walked towards the door, slamming it behind him.

I slumped down in my chair, emotionally exhausted. Around me the TV buzzed.

"_Oh Chris, I don't know why I ever doubted you!"_ Darlene exclaimed, _"Of course I'll marry you!" _

At that moment I put my head down on the table and cried.

* * *

"Kagome…Kagome, wake up!" My head snapped up from the table as I looked frantically around. I had fallen asleep at the table apparently.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked from beside me. I looked at her, my eyes red from crying; my face sticky with old tears and shake my head. She sat down next to me, and leaned over to give me a big hug.

"What happened?" I shake my head 'no' again. I don't want to talk about it. "Someone left you flowers you know." She whispered. I pulled away, a puzzled look on my face. "They're by the door." Sliding my chair out, I stood up and walked down the hall. There on the floor was a vase of lilies, my favorite flower. I pick up the card attached to it and open it.

_I will pick you up at 8. Dress formally. Be ready on time._

_-S. Taisho_

I sigh. It was so typical of him. No 'I'm sorry, Kagome, for acting like a complete ass last night' or 'I love you. Let's work this out.' No, that's what someone who cared would do.

I bang my head against the wall and sigh. Why did I have a feeling this wasn't going to be as simple as I want it to be?

* * *

A/N: Ok that was chapter six. Now I have two important things to address. One: NOTHING IN THIS STORY WILL BE WRITTEN FROM SESSHOMARU'S POINT OF VIEW! This is Kagome's story. She will tell it.

Next thing. Unlike a lot of authors, I _do_ respond to reviews. Now if you have a question, feel free to ask it. I don't mind. But if you ask, LEAVE ME A WAY TO CONTACT YOU! I can't answer your question if you don't tell me where to reach you. Logged in reviewers, you make my job easy. Anonymous reviewers, please leave me a working email! Quite a few times, I don't get the right email, either through misspelling, or deletion of an account. If you don't feel comfortable having your email displayed on the 'Reviews' page, CONTACT ME! There are multiple ways to contact me in my profile. I promise, I'm not going to stalk you. So if you'd rather no leave your email for the world to see (which I totally understand), then you can either email me yourself, or contact me another way.

Thank you for putting up with my rant.

Those of you, who had questions that didn't get answered, please feel free to ask again, and I will hopefully get back to you.

Now the first person to review will make me a very happy person, because they will give me 100 reviews. So get to it people! A happy author makes the chapters come out quicker ;)

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	7. You're Wondering How You Ended Up Here

This chapter is dedicated to two people. The first is **EternalYume** for being my 100th reviewer, and second for **Kyra**, even though you won't see this. Good luck and have a great time in Philly; I'll miss you!

* * *

"Ugh Sango, seriously, the _audacity _of that man, I swear! I mean after all this time, he expects me to go on a date with him! I mean really, I think I'm just going to become a hermit."

"Uh, Kagome, I don't think you should get that drastic. Besides women aren't normally hermits. That's usually men." I turned my back on her, looking through the clothes in my closet, one by one throwing them on the bed, once I deemed them not wearable.

"Fine, I'll be a nun then! Or one of those old spinsters who has a ton of cats. And an endless supply of popcorn and Twizzlers! Is it just me or do they always have popcorn and Twizzlers in their house? Like, it comes out of nowhere. One minute, you're having a decent conversation and then the next, _BAM_! She's offering you a Twizzler!" I ranted, not making much sense, as I threw a skirt behind my back in some random direction.

"Kagome, I know you're not in the best of moods, but um…what are you doing?" Sango questioned me. I turned my head so that I could look over my shoulder. With a glare, I said,

"I'm trying to find something to wear."

"Why?"

"Because even though I don't want to, I'm going out with my _husband_," I spit the word out like venom, "tonight."

"But Kagome, if you don't want to go, then why?"

"I'm not quite sure Sango; when I figure it out, I'll tell you." She sighed behind me and reached into my closet, picking out a long light blue gown.

"Wear this. It brings out the color of your eyes." I smile sadly up at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Why am I doing this again Sango?" I frantically asked glancing at the clock again. It was 7:58; almost time for him to show up.

"Honestly Kagome, I have less of a clue than you do."

"Gee that really makes me feel better." I cross my arms and glare at the clock again, willing it to move. The sooner he came, the better. Then I wouldn't have time to think about the 'pros' and 'cons' of going on this date.

To be honest the 'con' list was longer. Groaning, I look at the clock; 7:59.

"Sango, what if I'm making a mistake? What if this only winds up blowing up in my face?"

"Kagome, do you still love him?" She asked her tone completely serious.

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Well you need to figure that out girl. It could be the difference between happiness and unhappiness."

There was a knock at the door. With an intake of breath and one last look at Sango, I opened the door.

"Evening Sesshomaru." I chirped, extremely nervous.

"Are you ready?" I nodded my response and stepped out the door. We stood in awkward silence before he made the first move and started to walk towards the elevator. With a sigh, I followed.

Hitting the 'close' button when inside the elevator, we resumed mastering the art of the strained silence. Heading to his car, I paused before opening the door, and looked up seeing him enter the car.

"Sesshomaru?" I whispered, although he still heard me. Stopping his movements, his gold eyes met mine. "Why are you doing this?" Silence was the only answer I got. With a sigh, I released the door handle and took a step back.

"What went wrong, Sesshomaru? We used to be in love. What happened to us, to make us into such…bitter people?" My eyes pleaded with his for an answer. Silence rang out around us once again and I lowered my head in disappointment. Turning around, I planned on heading back to the building when I heard his voice.

"We got bored. Our normally insipid existence only became worse as time wore on, and we eventually couldn't stand each other. We needed time apart; if not to become ourselves again, but to regain what was lost in our marriage." I look over my shoulder at him, tears coming to my eyes.

"And what if, after all this time apart, the big epiphany that we have is that we're better apart?"

"If you love something let it go, and if it comes back, it was meant to be." His voice was soft and low; I know that he is referring to me leaving. Turning back around to face him I looked him square in the eyes.

"But what if I want to come back, but know that neither of us will be happy?"

"And how will you know that?" I groan at his lack of answers.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I screech. "Why are you destroying every last ounce of resolve that I have! I shouldn't go back; I shouldn't _want_ to go back! I saw you with her Sesshomaru! I saw you! You were cheating on me weren't you? Things deteriorated, and instead of an attempt to fix them, you go chasing anything that wears a skirt!" His eyes narrowed at my accusation.

"Do not presume, woman, that this Sesshomaru would ruin his reputation and honor for something as little as sex. You know nothing of the situation, and instead of assuming things, you should get all your facts straight. And it's not like you tried working things out either. If I remember correctly, you left and decided that there was nothing to save." He sneered.

"Oh yes, because you would have been willing to fix things. Honestly Sesshomaru, you know I only took the step you were too cowardly to take." With a glare, he got into his car and turned it on. I scowled at him as he drove away.

Once he was out of sight, I allowed the tears to enter my eyes again. His words rang in my head; and maybe he was right, I shouldn't have assumed, but could anyone really blame me for leaving? It was the only way to resolve this matter, right?

Turning back and walking inside the building, I hit the 'up' button for the elevator.

Had I been wrong this entire time? Is there really some radical, unexpected answer that I should have gotten before I overreacted?

...I really hope so.

* * *

A/N: Yes I realize, this is a very quick update. But I have a lot of hours of work this week (over 20), and while I was hoping to get a new chapter up near the end of the week, I know that there is no way that's going to happen; I'll be exhausted. Stupid town and their stupid festivals.

I had a hard time writing this chapter. Sesshomaru was being disagreeable. I think I redid that fight like 8 times. And I'm still not sure if I'm completely happy with it; but this is the best it's gonna get. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.

Well thanks for all the encouraging reviews. It was the most Unnoticed has gotten, excluding the first chapter, which was a one shot for a long time before I added another chapter.

Well review if you want.

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	8. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

Returning the favor, I dedicate this chapter to **Sara**, for all the obvious reasons that I know I don't need to state, because she already knows them. Miss ya hun! (P.S. I'm still jealous).

* * *

To say I was confused at what to do and how I felt would be an understatement. The possibility that I had been wrong had weighed heavily on my conscience, and thoughts of 'what if' constantly plagued me. 

There were no easy answers to the questions I asked and I wasn't sure if I was emotionally prepared to ask them.

So I let life go on. I'd go to the Uzematsu's, do my job, hear from Amaya how the divorce was going, if I would need to show up in court, and on what days.

And time flew. I didn't see hide nor hair from Sesshomaru, for quite a while, and in the back of my mind, I was worried about him. He was not a person to give up, and it seemed that before he was determined to get me to come back, but now I'm not so sure.

Was he merely having a laugh at my sake? Tormenting me one last time before it all wrapped itself up?

I certainly hope not. Things like that don't happen in real life, right? I think that Sango noticed my melancholy demeanor, as it seemed, every day, she was trying to get me to go out and do something fun.

I know she's only trying to help, but sometimes, a girl just needs to wallow. And it's not that I haven't already done that, but I feel I'm still entitled to a bit more.

Was this reluctance to move on with my life a sign that I shouldn't? That Sesshomaru and I belonged together? That I still loved him? Or was I just grasping at straws?

However, as fate would have it, I would encounter Sesshomaru, however, this time, it was of my own volition.

After weeks of debating and waiting to see if he would show up, I decided to just bite the bullet and go and see him. I knew where he worked. I'd head down around lunchtime, and hopefully, we could go somewhere quiet and discuss some things. Besides, I was desperate for answers.

So that's where I found myself on that fateful afternoon, staring up and the large building towering above me, instantly intimidated. The butterflies began to fly about rapidly in my stomach, and the thought of throwing up seemed rather appealing to me.

With a deep breath, I sucked up my inhibitions and entered the building, walking straight past the receptionist, and going to the elevator. I knew where his office was.

As the elevator stopped, I straightened my shoulders and held my head high. The doors opened, and there he was, waiting for the elevator. My eyes widened, not expecting to see him so soon.

Beside him stood Inuyasha, his brother, and although they had never been close, it looked almost like he was taking him out to lunch.

"Look Sesshomaru, I say you should just get over the wench. You're better off without her." He turned away from Sesshomaru, who was standing as still as I was, obviously having noticed me; his eyes bore into mine, and I found myself paralyzed. We stood that way for what couldn't have been more than thirty seconds before Inuyasha ruined the moment.

He made a move to step onto the elevator, but noticed me. Obviously surprised, he jumped back, screaming, "Oh shit!"

Without a moment's hesitation, I hit the door close button. Once the steel doors blocked the two males from my view, I hit the button for the ground floor, and leaned against the wall; I was safe.

When the elevator stopped once more, and the doors opened, I exited with a sigh. This was a bad idea from the start; I should never have come.

I had almost cleared the building, when I heard someone calling my name across the lobby. Turning my head, I saw what I already knew; Sesshomaru had chased after me.

Knowing that sooner or later, I'd have to talk to him, I waited, my hand poised to push the door open and make my daring escape should it get too out of hand.

When he caught up to me a few moments later, I waited for him to catch his breath before I asked him,

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Wait." He breathed out through pants.

"I'm not going anywhere." I sighed and lowered my hand to my side, so as I no longer looked as though I was ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"Don't leave." He whispered, reaching out to touch my shoulder. I looked up and for the first time did I really look closely at him. In my mind there had always been that picture perfect image of him, the way he looked, the way he acted, the way he spoke; all of it. It was something I knew, not something I needed to see.

But I suppose I had been wrong. Sesshomaru was thin; incredibly thin. He had dark circles under his eyes. His skin was pale, like he hadn't been out in sunlight in ages. I was floored; he wasn't supposed to be like this. He was the one that was supposed to get out of this alright; he was the one who was supposed to be strong.

Tentatively, I reached my hand up to stroke his cheek.

"What happened to you?" Sometimes we ask the questions we already know the answers to. He didn't respond, only brought his other hand to my other shoulder, and pulled me to him, embracing me, in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

Slowly I wrapped my arms around him, and we stood in the lobby, holding each other, and making a scene for quite a while.

When I finally pulled away, I lowered my eyes, not being able to face him. He never wanted me to leave. This fight wasn't about his reputation; it was about him and me, and our love.

The love I wasn't so sure existed. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you Sesshomaru. I must be going now." My voice was just above a whisper and I turned and opened the door. In the reflection of the glass, I could see hurt reflecting in Sesshomaru's eyes. Shaking my head I looked to the floor because I had to get out of there before I got in too deep. There were things that I needed to work out on my own before I could even consider, yes consider, reconciling.

Shaking feelings of guilt from my mind, I walked out into the sunlight and made my way back home.

This time, Sesshomaru didn't chase after me. I'm still not sure if I wanted him to or not. As I made it far enough away, I stopped, a sudden realization hitting me.

I couldn't expel the truth; no matter how much I wish I could. The fact of the matter is I was still in love with Sesshomaru.

* * *

A/N: I SURVIVED THE WEEKEND! I'M NOT DEAD! And I've had my job 1 year as of Thursday :D. I guess it makes me kinda happy. Well that and the fact that I _finally_ got paid tonight. 

Well you guys wanted some sign that he still loves her. I hope this suffices...I tried...

In all reality, I'm going to finish writing this story over the next week, but it will take a couple of weeks before you all get to see the chapters. After this there are 2 more left. I decided that instead of trying to please everyone, which I know, I shouldn't think I have to do, I'm ending this story the way I want. And it'll only be a couple more chapters. I really have no desire to drag this out longer than it needs to be.

Title for this chapter should be familiar to some (COUGH you, Anthony COUGH) as I have taken it from perhaps the greatest band of all time; The Beatles.

Well I think that's it. Kinda rambled today didn't I, hehe.

Leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm off to bed! Night all!

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


	9. All We Need is a Little Bit Of Momentum

Two days later, found me sick on the couch watching day time talk shows. I had gone to work yesterday feeling a little under the weather and it steadily increased during the day. By the time Shippo came home, I had a fever, was coughing my lungs out, and dehydrated.

Dragging me to the couch, Shippo proceeded to take care of me for the afternoon, giving me medicine, checking on my fever, and making sure that I drank enough fluids. It was rather sweet, considering, I probably caught it from him and that germ breading ground they call a school.

When his mother came home, she sent me straight home, and told me to take the day off. So that's where I found myself, sitting in the living room, watching Maury tell some gangster impersonator that he _is_ the father of the child.

Sango had left me earlier, telling me to call her if I needed anything, and after that the house was left quiet. No one called, no one came to the door, it was just me and the TV, and I naively thought that maybe I would be able to recover in peace before someone would barge into my life.

Around lunchtime, I still found myself watching daytime TV, totally zoned out to the world. I had been drinking juice and water all day long, but not eating. I just hadn't the appetite.

When the knock came on the door, I was surprised. Wrapping my blanket around me, I made my way to the door. Unlocking the door, I opened it, and there was a woman standing there; a woman I immediately recognized. The long, flowing, brown hair, the shining, brown eyes, the slim figure and pale skin; I knew it all.

It was her; the 'other woman'.

Blinking a couple of times, I waited for her to say something, my mouth drawn in a frown. What was she doing here?

She fidgeted, her hands planning with the end of her jacket, almost as if she was nervous. Did she possibly know who I was, who I was still married to?

"I'm looking for Kagome Taisho. Is she in?" She asked, her tone polite. It was at that moment that I decided to have a coughing fit. Gasping for air as I tried to regain control, her eyes widened, and she quickly entered the apartment, helping me to the couch, handing me the glass of water on the floor to drink when I had calmed down.

Taking a hesitant sip, I looked over at her.

"Thank you." I muttered, and I hunted for the remote to turn the ridiculous show. With a sigh, I clicked it off and turned to her.

"What can I do for you?"

"Oh, um, are you Kagome?" I sigh.

"Yes, I'm Kagome. Now is there a reason you've bothered me Miss…" I trail off, realizing I don't know her name.

"Oh, I'm Rin; Rin Kobayashi. I'm, um, here to talk to you." She stated.

"So I've gathered. Look, Kobayashi-san, I'm really not feeling well, so if this isn't important, can you please come back later?"

"No, no, this is important. I'm here to talk to you about Sesshomaru." I raised my eyebrows.

"What about him? I saw him the other day, he seemed fine." Not entirely the truth, but she didn't need to know that. Next to me, she gave a heaving sigh.

"I want you to stay away from him." Her voice didn't waver like before. I honestly wasn't surprised. She probably thought I was stealing her man. My eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Staking your claim?" Bitch, I added in my mind.

"On the contrary; I've been trying to get to the bottom of this for quite a while, and it was only until yesterday that I even got any information on him. It seems that you two have a huge misunderstanding. And although he would kill me now if he knew I was here, I'm here to clear it up."

"And what kind of misunderstanding is that?"

"You seem to think that he's been cheating on you; with me. I'll have you know, he's not."

"I don't believe you. He's never indicated that he wasn't cheating on me. So why should I take your word for it." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"You and I both know that Sesshomaru would never lower himself with the cliché of 'it's not what you look like'. He'll let you think what you want. I'll have you know, that Sesshomaru and I are friends; _just_ friends."

"I was married to him for years. How come I've never seen you before now?" I don't know why I was questioning everything she said; maybe a part of me just wanted an easy out.

"We are childhood friends. We grew up together. Our families are close. We haven't seen each other in a very long time. I came to him, because I needed help."

"And you couldn't get that from your family?"

"They disowned me when I decided to become a photographer, going against their wishes. They wanted me to be the 'trophy-wife-to-be' and I wanted a life of my own. That's part of the reason Sesshomaru and I fell out of touch for a while. We didn't see each other at family gatherings or social functions anymore. But recently, I've been sick. I've got breast cancer. And while they caught it early, I needed more help and support than I was willing to admit. I knew that Sesshomaru would help me. And while he's given me so much, I've had to watch him waste away as you've mistreated him and taken for granted what he has done. He loves you, although he may not express it all that often, and I for one will not stand around while you abuse the relationship you have with him. Either let him go with a nice clean break or make up; one or the other. This way both of you can move on with your lives." We sat in silence after she finished. I wasn't sure what to say to her; I had never seen the way she looked at my crumbling marriage.

Had it really been that bad for him? Had I really been abusing the love he felt for me?

"Um…that's all I had to say. I think I'll go now." She stood up, but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Please." She stopped, sitting down again. "How is he?" I asked, my voice worried and rushed.

"He's definitely been better. This whole thing has been hard on him. He's been trying to forget you, but it hasn't really been working. In his mind, he is doing what you want, by staying away. I think the stress is finally getting to him."

"I needed to get out. I needed to become myself again." I don't know why I feel I need to justify my actions to her, but I did. "And when I saw the other day, I realized that…that I still love him; that I've always been in love with him. Just, some things had to change before we could go back to our life together. And no matter how much I've tried to fight it, I think…I will be going back." I had short coughing attack at this point. After it had passed and I had taken a drink of water I continued. "I was going to call him yesterday, but I got sick, and I figured I should wait until I could think straight to figure out what I wanted to say to him." She smiled at me.

"I wish you the best of luck." She stood up and left the apartment. I sat in silence for a bit longer, and then turned the TV back on. Nothing could change my mind. I would call him tonight.

* * *

Dialing the number I knew too well, I paused a moment before I hit 'send'. The faint ringing on the other side alerted me that my call had gone through. I held my breath as I waited for him to pick up.

"Sesshomaru Taisho." He answered. I let out my breath and smiled.

"Hi Sesshomaru…um, this is Kagome. I was wondering if we could talk…"

* * *

A/N: Kind of an open ending. Not what I originally had planned, but I think I like it better. Yes next chapter will get all you people your happy, sappy ending, although it will be kinda short; only about half of a normal sized chapter. I for one am a little shocked with myself at the level of sap in it, but it fits. After all the angst and drama in this fic, both Sesshomaru and Kagome deserve a little happiness.

Well…I think that's it.

Leave a review if you want to.

I'll have the last little snippet up soon. I won't make you all wait.

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs

P.S.-If you're bored, like I normally am, go back through my chapter titles, and see if you can figure out what song I used for each. If you get really frustrated, as I have used some rather obscure bands in some cases, google the lyrics. And totally check out the bands/songs used.


	10. As Time Goes By

Sesshomaru and I sat on his couch watching 'Casablanca', the movie that we had seen on our first date. There was a movie theater down the block where I lived at that time that played old movies. When he had asked me out, I suggested we go there. That night 'Casablanca' was playing.

Tonight, we were staying in, enjoying each other's company. After that night, things had certainly changed between us. At first things had been rocky. We had a lot of issues that wouldn't disappear over night.

Sure, by showing up at my apartment, Rin had catapulted us back together again. I had decided that neither of us needed to suffer the thoughts that we had lost each other. I loved Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru loved me. Although everything wasn't that simple, we could at least resolve that issue.

I had insisted upon getting divorced. If we were to get along, we needed a new slate, one completely free of past mistakes and misconceptions. Reluctantly, he agreed. Even though I didn't want to be separated from him any longer, I stayed in my apartment. Until something changed, I would stay there. We needed to totally rebuild are relationship from the ground up or, we both knew, it would never work.

That was eight months ago. Since that time, things had only progressed. Sesshomaru had been surprisingly romantic and considerate during this time in his own apathetic-to-the-world-around-him way. Although he shouldn't have been, I think he was afraid of losing me again. I had been complacent and agreeable, worried that if we argued too much, we'd end up like before. I probably shouldn't have worried so much.

So I guess that's what found us watching 'Casablanca' once more with some buttered popcorn and red wine. I had my head on his shoulder, his arm was wrapped around me, and both of us were engrossed in the movie.

Just at the part where Ilsa begs Sam to play 'As Time Goes By' "once, for old times sake" Sesshomaru leaned over and placed his mouth to my ear, whispering, "Marry me, again?" He placed a small velvet box on my leg, while I tried to get my mind around this.

He wanted me to marry him; again. Would it turn out like last time? Was it too soon? Had I changed too much for it to work? Had he changed too much?

Slowly, I reached for the tiny box, and I opened it, examining the ring in one quick flash. It was a beautiful silver band, atop which, a tear dropped shaped sapphire sat, surrounded by diamonds. It was sophisticated, and not too flashy. I loved it.

My gaze turned upward and I looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. The normally unexpressive orbs seemed almost…apprehensive, but, although Sesshomaru would deny it to his grave, love stuck out, forcing its way through the myriad of other emotions that he could have been feeling. And it was in that moment that I knew my answer. I couldn't predict the future, but right now, the only thing that mattered was that Sesshomaru wanted to marry me.

Smiling a huge ear to ear smile, I whispered, "Yes!" and I kissed him, Dooley Wilson, acting as Sam, singing "And when two lovers woo, they still say 'I love you', on that you can rely, no matter what the future brings, as time goes by…" in the background.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. I hope it wasn't too anticlimactic or predictable oranything. I kind of like it, although I am quite aware that this reeks of sap. And it is quite short. But aw well. 

And if any of you have seen 'Casablanca', I am aware that Sam never gets as far into the song as I typed up. I know that Rick stops him. But I thought it'd be kinda awkward to have it stop right in the middle and have to explain why it stopped. Besides, it would ruin the incredibly sappy moment.

If you haven't see 'Casablanca' do it! Not an 'I recommend it…' yadda yadda blah blah blah. Do it. You don't have an option. It's one of those movies that you must see before you die.

And thus ends Again I Go Unnoticed. Thanks for all the reviews and support, and bearing with me through my many ups and downs.

Now you've got your happy ending. So tell me that you like it, and that I don't completely suck at writing…whatever the hell that was.

Ta ta lovelies!

Emily

Notes-and-Photographs


End file.
